Farewell
by La plume rouge
Summary: Ginoza songe à tout ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Dans ses yeux est retracée son éprouvante relation qu'il entretenait avec son criminel latent de père, Masaoka. De l'enfance jusqu'au deuil de Nobuchika, ce dernier tente de vivre en paix avec son défunt parent. OS


**Bon, c'est un tout petit OS que je vous ai pondu là, mais j'ai un peu écrit dans la précipitation puisque je viens juste d'achever tous les épisodes de Psycho-Pass et que je trouve qu'il fallait _absolument _que j'écrive quelque chose sur cet animé ô combien génial. Je suis totalement à fond dedans, j'ai été tenue en haleine du début à la fin et je croise les doigts pour avoir écrit quelque chose de fidèle aux personnages que j'ai dépeint dans ce one-shot. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !**

**Et je vous somme d'écrire plus de fics que ça sur cet animé, honte sur vous, il n'y en a que si peu !**

**DISCLAIMER : tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Naoyoshi Shiotani et aux studios Production I.G. ! Le scénario est plus ou moins de moi car je me suis basée sur ce que l'on sait de la relation qu'entretiennent Masaoka et Ginoza.**

**RATING : K+**

**Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère avoir quelques avis !**

* * *

Nobuchika était assis sur le petit muret surplombant la ville et ses lumières scintillantes ; elles clignotaient au loin, comme autant de points lui faisant d'étranges clins d'œil. Il resta encore silencieux un long moment, se prenant à imaginer qu'il était pourvu de surnaturels pouvoirs et qu'il était capable de voler, que, comme son père, il sauverait des vies et punirait les criminels. Comme ce vieux film datant de plusieurs siècles que son père lui avait montré, Superman. Il voulait aussi être un Superman ! _Comme papa ! _pensa-t-il.

Tomomi était en effet un détective, un Inspecteur respecté. Il avait sous ses ordres des Exécuteurs ; des criminels latents en tant que subordonnés. Le Système Sybil était récent. Et depuis que Tomomi avait été promu au poste d'Inspecteur, il semblait à Nobuchika que son père rentrait de plus en plus tard, et avec des cernes de plus en plus grands. Quelque chose clochait dans son comportement. Il le trouvait bien fatigué ces derniers temps, voire même épuisé. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Sa mère disait sans cesse qu'il devait faire attention à son psycho-pass qui s'assombrissait chaque jour un peu plus. Mais Ginoza ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait ; du moins, pas exactement. Il ne comprenait pas beaucoup les notions de psycho-pass et de coefficient de criminalité. Ses parents en parlaient souvent à la maison, mais il n'y comprenait strictement rien ; et malgré tout, il tentait de comprendre. Parce que...

_- Un jour, je serais comme mon papa !_

Il ne se doutait d'ailleurs pas à quel point il avait raison...

Ses épaules s'étaient légèrement affaissées et il sursauta nettement en sentant une large main se poser sur sa maigre épaule et bascula brusquement en avant, dans le vide, dans un grand hurlement. Mais une main tout aussi large le retint en se posant vivement sur son ventre vibrant de terreur. Il le serra doucement et l'attira contre lui.

- P-papa ! s'écria Ginoza, les yeux remplis d'une frayeur difficilement contenue.

Puis il éclata en sanglots, encore sous le coup de la peur que lui avait si soudainement et inopinément procurée cette pseudo-chute. Tonomi Masaoka le tira un peu plus tendrement contre lui et s'évertua à lui caresser lentement les cheveux pour l'apaiser, tandis que Ginoza fermait ses petits poings contre son torse, froissant sa veste bleue du Bureau, poussant des pleurs à la fois angoissés et terriblement soulagés.

- Ce n'est rien, Nobu..., murmura Masaoka en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Rien du tout, je suis là. Je serais toujours là.

- Papa...

**xXx**

- Tu m'as menti ! hurla Nobuchika tandis qu'il observait son père faire ses valises.

- Nobu..., soupira Tomomi Masaoka en refermant une lourde valise d'un geste sec.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! JAMAIS !

Le visage de Tomomi se crispa ; une douleur sans nom fêla son regard pourtant si rieur et joyeux d'ordinaire et il baissa les yeux sur son bagage d'un air interdit. Ginoza, écumant, tenait à la main la lettre holographique expliquant que, suite à l'augmentation irréversible du psycho-pass de Masaoka, il serait rétrogradé en tant qu'Exécuteur et qu'il vivrait désormais reclus au Bureau de la Sécurité Publique. Il agita encore une fois le document informatique qu'il avait récolté soigneusement, comme pour appuyer son éloquence et ses propos quelque peu violents. Il continua ainsi à l'asperger de propos aussi durs que douloureux pendant près d'une demi-heure tandis que son père l'écoutait sans broncher, le regard dans le vague. Nobuchika se tut uniquement lorsqu'une larme roula sur sa joue burinée et qu'il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire mélancolique qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. Il murmura alors ces paroles :

- Je t'aime, Nobu, prends soin de toi.

Et sans un mot de plus, il partit sans demander son reste, traînant sa valise qui fut bientôt prise ne charge par un drone et la chambre changea alors sensiblement d'illusion holographique, redevenant tout à fait semblable à ce qu'elle était lorsque Masaoka n'habitait pas encore ici. Nobuchika se précipita au-dehors pour voir la voiture de police s'éloigner avec son père à bord.

Il croisa brièvement son regard, que sa mère disait si semblable au sien, et il cracha par terre en braillant :

- Je te hais !

La voiture disparut à l'horizon tandis que les halètements de Ginoza se calmaient et il marcha longuement, comme pour calmer sa fureur, avant de se laisser désespérément tomber auprès du muret si familier.

Et il éclata en sanglots.

**xXx**

Il saisit les lunettes fraîchement achetées et les chaussa, se défiant du regard dans la glace tandis qu'un drone lui disait que les montures s'accordaient parfaitement à la couleur de son regard et qu'elles le faisaient ressortir.

Ginoza demanda alors qu'on lui change les montures.

**xXx**

Lorsqu'il fut muté à la Division Une, un sourire éclaira vivement son visage, surtout lorsque la Chef l'inonda de compliments. Il allait enfin surpasser son père et lui prouver que _lui_ il serait capable de prendre les commandes de cette fichue division et de rester un Inspecteur indiscuté tout au long de sa carrière, voire de sa vie s'il le fallait. Jamais il ne serait comme lui. Jamais.

Mais lorsque ses Exécuteurs lui furent présentés, son sourire se perdit alors en une grimace mêlée d'ahurissement et de répulsion. Il était là. Sous ses ordres. Le mot qu'il s'évertuait depuis si longtemps à ne pas prononcer manqua de franchir ses lèvres asséchées mais il se retint de justesse et fixa juste Masaoka d'un air profondément indigné. Il devait garder sa dignité.

Il se promit alors de rester impassible en toutes circonstances avec lui.

Et lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui pour prendre place au Bureau, il lui chuchota acerbement :

- Tu as de la chance, tu seras aux premières loges pour que je te montre ton échec.

Son sarcasme frappa Tomomi de plein fouet et il tenta de le masquer, malgré la blessure qui s'élargissait un peu plus quelque part dans la région d'un cœur sans doute trop morcelé pour qu'il existe encore réellement. De toute manière, il n'avait d'autre choix que de considérer Nobuchika comme un supérieur direct et rien d'autre, car les violents mots qu'il prononça clairement devant toute l'équipe réunie - afin sans doute de marquer son esprit au fer rouge de la haine qu'il semblait désormais lui vouer - lui énoncèrent très limpidement qu'il devrait se comporter avec tout le recul dont il était capable afin qu'aucun nouveau membre survenant dans l'équipe ne se doute de leur lien de parenté. Il ajouta également que jamais il ne ferait équipe avec lui ; du moins sans être accompagné de quelqu'un.

Ce jour-là, quelque chose se brisa un peu plus en Masaoka. Et pourtant, il aurait juré qu'il était impossible d'écraser plus son cœur meurtri.

**xXx**

Ginoza se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit et se frotta longuement les yeux, épuisé.

Depuis qu'il faisait cette dépression, il avait la nette impression que ses relations avec son père s'étaient améliorées. Et il ne voulait surtout pas ça. Il ne voulait aucun rapprochement. Il le détestait. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je le déteste. Je le hais, répétait-il à haute voix, comme pour tenter de se convaincre.

Pourtant, sa voix se brisait sur ces mots douloureux. Il tenta de chasser cette pensée et s'abandonna au traitement thérapeutique léger que lui avait proposé son médecin traitant après quelques minutes de discussion. Et lorsque le déroulement de cet échange reprit place dans son esprit, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à cet autre moment dans la même journée ; il avait parlé seul à seul avec Masaoka.

Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres. Et il ne pensait certainement pas renouer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fibre de son être avec lui en dialoguant implicitement sur sa dépression. Quelle ironie. Il lui reparlait à nouveau en face alors qu'il sombrait, lui aussi.

Comme Masaoka.

Il fut secoué d'un sanglot qu'il ne put, cette fois, pas réprimer.

- Je t'aime, putain ! gémit-il en balançant le plus loin possible son badge holographique à travers la pièce.

Il se recroquevilla sur son lit et tenta de calmer sa respiration et ses pleurs. Au loin, il entendit son drone qui l'avertissait que son psycho-pass augmentait dangereusement et qu'il devait se calmer, autrement le petit robot se verrait dans l'obligation d'aller chercher des renforts.

Il ne tint pas compte de son avertissement et releva sa tête, croisant son reflet.

Son menton tremblait, ses yeux étaient rougis, humides ; ses joues et son nez étaient sillonnés par un tracé argenté qui scintillait faiblement dans la douce clarté que projetait sa lampe de chevet. Ses lèvres étaient parcourues de soubresauts nerveux.

Il était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et ses yeux semblaient plus ressortir que jamais.

**xXx**

- Merde ! PAPA ! hurla-t-il en secouant désespérément les épaules molles de Tomomi Masaoka, définitivement immobile.

Son corps inerte rendait Ginoza malade et il dut s'écarter légèrement pour aller vomir toute la rancœur, tout le chagrin, la peine et le regret qu'il emmagasinait depuis des mois à présent et qui n'avait jamais été aussi intenses pendant toutes ces années d'absence paternelle.

Il s'essuya la bouche d'une main tremblante, sentant la douleur aiguë de ce qu'il restait de son bras arraché avec hargne, lorsqu'il avait vu son père être soufflé par l'explosion. Il lui avait alors semblé qu'une lame avait minutieusement lacéré tous ses organes un à un ; la douleur ressentie avait été telle qu'il avait à peine ressenti celle qu'avait hurlé son corps lorsqu'il s'était arraché des gravats. Rien n'avait plus d'importance en ce moment précis que de pleurer tout son saoul sur le corps du déchu Masaoka.

- Papa, se lamenta-t-il, reviens... JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! REVIENS !

Un dernier sanglot le secoua, effondré sur le corps de son défunt père.

- Papa... ne n'abandonne pas encore...

**xXx**

Sa destitution au titre d'Inspecteur l'avait tellement peu affecté qu'on aurait pu comparer sa réaction à celle d'une tortue tournant dans son enclos. Sa nouvelle affectation à la Division Une, en tant qu'Exécuteur cette fois-ci, l'avait emplit d'une sorte de fierté en fin de compte. Il suivrait les traces de son père. Et il les suivrait coûte que coûte.

A ses yeux, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il s'agenouilla devant la tombe de son père et ses yeux se clore en cet instant de remémoration et d'hommage. Il resta ainsi longuement, à murmurer des excuses, à lui raconter sa journée et sa rétrogradation, à lui répéter sans cesse qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'avait toujours aimé et qu'il était profondément désolé.

- Je n'aurai pas dû le nier. Je n'aurai pas dû te renier. Pardon, papa, je t'en supplie... pardonne-moi... je t'aime tellement...

Ses longues excuses étaient ponctuées de lourdes larmes, entravant parfois sa capacité à s'exprimer ; et il refusait de continuer sa lamentation par pensée. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il méritait ses excuses orales.

Il reste ainsi prostré des heures, à pleurer tout ce qu'il s'était refusé de pleurer, refuser de s'avouer qu'il l'aimait parce qu'il était son père et que malgré tout, il le resterait toujours.

Lorsque plus aucune larme ne parvint à couler, il se redressa lentement, tentant de calmer sa respiration saccadée et son cœur affolé, observant de ses yeux troublés par la peine la tombe de ce qui avait été son père. Il lui promit d'une voix douce qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, moins longtemps et plus placidement car désormais il devrait se faire accompagner d'un Inspecteur, et donc d'Akane pour pouvoir se déplacer.

Enfin, il gratifia sa tombe d'une caresse de la paume et retira ses lunettes avec douceur, avant de les jeter dans la rue sans aucun scrupule, repartant d'un pas plus déterminé que jamais.

Désormais, tout le monde verrait à quel point ses yeux étaient si semblables à ceux de son père.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce petit OS et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Me laisserez-vous un petit avis ?  
**


End file.
